Desirable Number One
by Miss-Aurelia
Summary: Takes off right after the final battle in DH. Harry and Ginny have a little hearttoheart. DHSPOILERS!


Desirable Number One

No copyright infringement intended. DH-SPOILERS!

Realization came slowly as he made his way to the grounds. He, Ron and Hermione had just come from Dumbledore's office and intended to go to his tomb by the lake, to replace the wand. Strange, how he still thought of the room as Dumbledore's office, though he had been dead for a year now. Perhaps he really was still around, as long as people were still loyal to him.

Harry himself still felt unsure of his feelings towards his mentor. He had, like Snape had put it, been raised like a pig for slaughter. He had been supposed to die, but he hadn't. He was still utterly overwhelmed by all that had happened, Snape's story, the revelation that he must die, the intricate plans of Dumbledore and his past, and he was definitely overwhelmed by his own death… well, his failure to die, really. And then Voldemort. It was really over. The final battle between him and Voldemort had taken place and he'd emerged victoriously.

They were walking in silence, and they'd reached the lake now, their feet carrying them to the beech tree they'd often sat under, making up their homework or simply relaxing. It had been a year since they'd last been here, though it felt like a hundred years. They'd entered a new era now, and they had brought this era into being.

Hermione suddenly stopped, grabbing Ron's elbow and holding him back. Harry looked at her in question.

" Ron and I will be in the Great Hall, Harry," she said, her eyes on the beech tree.

"Huh? Why… oh," he said, as he followed her eyes.

Ginny Weasley sat under the beech tree, her head in her hands and shaking silently. Harry could not see her eyes, but he was sure there were tears of grief.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gave a strangled sob and turned, flinging her arms around him. He hugged her closely, allowing her to cry her heart out.

It felt a bit traitorous perhaps, but he couldn't cry. He was torn between extreme relief (honestly, he hadn't ever expected to live this long), but he was also hurting a lot inside. He was hurting so much, that he was beyond crying.

He hurt for Fred, the eternal joker, who'd always had faith in him, who'd always been bright, funny and positive, even up until his very last moments. Fred, who'd only just forgiven Percy… first of all the Weasleys.

He hurt for George too. He had no idea what it was like to lose a twin, but he'd practically lived with them for seven years and he knew of the bond, so close they were almost one person in two bodies. He didn't want to think of the grief George must be going through right now, or any of the Weasleys for that matter…

He hurt for Tonks and Lupin… she, a life-loving witch, funny and outgoing, perhaps like Sirius had been in happier times, and always caring. Lupin… he would be reunited with the Marauders at long last… Tonks' and Lupin's death stung even more because of what they left behind: a son.

Teddy Lupin. An orphan at such a young age, with a godfather who had a prize on his head, to be raised by the only family he had: a woman from his mother's side of the family.

He gave a small chuckle and regretted it immediately as Ginny looked up at him, her arms still around him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "I was just thinking how much Teddy Lupin is like me now. He'll be much better off, though."

"No matter," she answered, smiling sadly, "I was just thinking how much like Cho I am now, crying all over you."

"You'll be much better off, too, though."

"Because I'm ending up with you, and Cho isn't?" She said with a small smile.

"If you still want to. I know I want to… but this isn't really the time to be talking about this." Harry said solemnly.

Ginny stood up angrily and pointed to the white tomb a little away on the lake shore. "Dumbledore wouldn't want anything more than a little more love in the world. In times like these, we need the people we love close to us. And I love you, Harry!"

"I'm still not quite sure I believe everything Dumbledore ever said, especially since he withheld the truth from me." Harry said bitterly.

"What truth?"

"That I was supposed to die."

Ginny was completely shocked at this. "How… why? You're not… He's…"

Harry sighed. "Let's go inside and gather your family. They have a right to know the truth… why Ron and Hermione and I have been away all year. I don't want them to think… we've been hiding all year, or something."

"They don't think that."

"I have to do two more things before we talk to your family. First, we're going to replace this wand in Dumbledore's tomb. It would be better if this sort of power never falls into the wrong hands again."

She nodded and they set off towards the tomb.

"So what's the second thing you have to do?"

"I'm not sure… I suppose it'll come to me when I get there."

"So how do you want to open this?" She asked, gazing pensively, even apprehensively at the tomb.

Harry drew the Elder Wand and tapped it once on the white marble, willing it to open. Once it did, they stood facing the remains of their Headmaster. Harry placed the wand between the cold fingers of the white and the black hands, smiling.

Ginny stiffened when she saw Dumbledore and grasped his arm tightly when he touched the dead man's hands.

"Don't fear the dead, Ginny," he said, smiling. "He's happy now."

"How do you know? Were you really dead?" She asked when he moved back from the tomb, which resealed itself.

"I'll explain… if I can… when we get to the castle." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the castle. Harry, however, stopped after thirty yards.

"I think it was here," he said, and added in answer to Ginny's questioning look, "this is where I broke up with you a year ago. I hope… we can get back together here, as well."

Ginny didn't answer, but kissed him with all the passion and longing she felt. They kissed and kissed and it seemed like their whole year apart had never even existed, the sun creeping higher and nothing existed but they two. Finally then, they broke apart and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as Ginny Weasley as she smiled at him, the rising sun bringing out all the beautiful colors in her hair.

"I love you," Harry whispered hoarsely.

"I know. I love you, too."

"How do you think your mother will react? She'll think I took advantage of you."

"Don't be silly. She knew we were together… before."

"Back then I wasn't a wanted man with ten thousand Galleons on my head. Undesirable Number One, remember?"

"Now you're being ridiculous. You just killed Voldemort in front of two hundred people. You'll be given an Order of Merlin, First Class within three days I reckon…"

"How can you still want me? In this journey… I've done things I regret… Unforgivable Curses…"

"Harry, shut up. Sometimes we all have to do things we regret. Please just be happy that you've made the world a much happier place to live in. And about me… well, don't worry about me. You've always been Desirable Number One to me."

And with those words, she took him by the hand and they walked towards the castle, where the healing just begun.


End file.
